La Soirée du PèreNoël
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: Attention, délire en vue... voici mon cadeau de Noël pour tous les potterphiles de Fanfiction.net, pur Mélusine... Joyeux Noël à tous


La Soirée du Père-Noël 

Une histoire courte et stupide… de Noël 

Oyez ! Oyez, braves gens ! Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants… le temps maudit où vous allez devoir bramer d'une voix brisée par un réveillon trop festif de nombreux et douloureux cantiques, évoquant tout ensemble la gloire du petit Jésus, d'un beau sapin, de l'oncle Tom et d'une bouteille de Chardonnay l'instant d'égarement où vous allez devoir embrasser tant la cousine Mélanie, qui vous aime depuis le jour où vous avez porté ce splendide nœud papillon au dernier Noël, il y a presque huit ans, et que vous détestez depuis le jour où au mariage de la cousine Alice et de l'oncle Philippe vous avez dansé et qu'elle vous a écrasé les pieds d'un air lascif, que la tante Berthe qui porte comme à chaque Noël cette horrible robe fleurie qui ne parvient pas à flotter sur ses formes généreuses, qui vous adore depuis le jour où votre mère vous a jeté dans ses bras, un bouquet à la main, dans l'espoir d'obtenir au Noël suivant une superbe cafetière, et que vous haïssez depuis le jour où à la maternité elle vous a trituré en vous disant que vous aviez ses mentons. Ce sera sans compter sur la jalousie de la cousine Elodie, dont l'amour sincère est également motivé par l'âge et par la convoitise, car Mélanie a reçu de la tante un superbe châle en macramé, où la perfidie du cousin Antoine, qui a tendu le fil neuf de la nouvelle canne à pêche de son père juste derrière vos jambes, et que lorsque vous reculerez pour échapper tant à Mélanie que Berthe, vous accrocherez et qui fera tomber le sapin chatoyant au beau milieu du salon à l'ornement convivial, lequel ornement terminera une carrière pourtant prometteuse en partie sur la table et sur le parc du petit Kévin, dont les beuglements d'écorché attireront toute la joyeuse famille vers votre croix touffue, dont le poids fait déjà vaciller l'équipement Hi-Tech et flambant neuf posé sur une autre table. Vous sortirez indemne de l'incident, mais votre ego n'y aura pas survécu. Vous n'aurez, certes, pas eu à embrasser la tante Berthe, mais la cousine Mélanie se remettra difficilement de la jubilation peu dissimulée d'Elodie, et qui vous en tiendra personnellement rigueur et si le cousin Antoine restera éternellement un pitoyable amuseur, vous n'aurez plus la joie infinie de voir votre cravate inondée de salive par le charmant petit Kévin, dont l'évidente insuffisance intellectuelle sera assimilée à votre manque de discernement. Voilà qui servira à expliquer pourquoi, à trente ans passés, vous serez toujours célibataire et passerez Noël avec des potes à vous remplir de bière et à fumer du shit. Ne cherchez plus les causes de l'effroyable déroute de la jeunesse contemporaine !

Pardonnez cet accès de delirium tremens pré-Noël. Je vais devoir moi-même passer les fêtes avec un nombre certains d'individus douteux qui, s'ils ne se soûlent pas en regardant des films pornos, n'ont d'autres lectures que le journal et les condensés d'articles, et de la télé ne connaissent que les documentaires ornithologiques et le bulletin météo. Cela tendrait à justifier le fait que je passe mes journées de liberté à rêver entre mes livres et mes dessins…

Je dédierai cette histoire sans queue ni tête à mes parents, à qui je n'ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir fait croire qu'un vieil ahuri jovial, barbu et ventripotent venait chaque année déposer des cadeaux par notre cheminée inexistante au beau milieu du salon de notre appartement, et de m'avoir causé sans le vouloir une de mes premières cruelles désillusions d'enfants mais desquels j'ai parfois la faiblesse de croire qu'ils ne m'ont faite crédule que pour mieux m'émerveiller.

A tous, un Très Joyeux Noël.

Mélusine.

La Rocambolesque Aventure, un Certain Soir de Décembre, du Père-Noël chez de Miens Parents

Ou : Y sont fous ces Moldus !

« C'est ma tournée… hips ! pardon. » _le Père-Noël_

« Humph ! »

            Bonjour, Lecteur inconnu.

« Youille ! »

            Je me présenterais volontiers à vous si j'avais un nom, mais…

« Aïeuuuuuuuuuu ! »

            C'est malheureusement ainsi : les feuilles -  même les plus intelligentes - ne se prénomment pas.

« Nom d'un canari vert ! »

            Ah oui… Lui, je puis vous le présenter. Je peux d'ailleurs mieux faire, puisque cela fait une éternité que je le connais. Enfin, façon de parler. Cela fait seulement quelques centaines d'années que je lui sers de journal. J'hésite à dire « intime » car après tout, les pages que j'ai déjà envoyées au hasards de ses expéditions n'ont peut-être pas toutes disparu sans lecteur – et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas un carnet auto-destructible, j'ai toujours trouvé cela vulgaire. Le papier est assez précieux et périssable comme cela. Lui vous dirait que le papier est assez cher pour que je gaspille mon encre à écrire des choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Il m'aura toujours étonné, par sa propension à s'offusquer de tout ce qui le touche. Les hommes devraient pourtant savoir que l'existence est elle-même, à l'image de mes feuilles, chère et éphémère…

« Saletés de cheminées Moldues ! »

            Evidemment, je suppose que l'on peut faire preuve à son égard de quelque indulgence… il est le Père-Noël après tout.

            Vacarme indescriptible. Visiblement, il vient de parvenir à s'introduire dans cette cheminée Moldue.

« Brrrrrrroooooooooooooocraaaaaaaaaaaak…chboooooiiiinGklikedikelikediiing »

            C'est à peu de choses près ce qui vient de se passer. Les jurons en moins, bien entendu. C'est ce que je suppose être une… arrivée en fanfare. Quoique l'orchestre ne soit pas trop de mon goût. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'oreilles, moi, mais il ne me plaît guère d'écrire ce genre de mots sur d'aussi jolies feuilles que les miennes. Chacun sa fierté, après tout.

« Oh ! non… »

            Là, je crois qu'il a un peu cassé la table. Quelle idée, aussi, de mettre des bibelots et des objets en verre devant une cheminée ? Je sais bien que les Moldus ne sont pas logiques, mais on dirait qu'ils n'utilisent jamais la poudre de Cheminette ! Au moins dans cette maison il n'y a pas de gnomes. Dans la dernière le jardin en était si rempli que mon propriétaire a presque du dégnomer le jardin (" Fishmoilapaix ! ") avant de pouvoir se hisser jusqu'à la cheminée. A ce propos, je suis entièrement de l'avis de la Mère-Noël : il a pris beaucoup trop de poids ces derniers temps. Il devrait songer à arrêter de se goinfrer de Chocogrenouilles qu'il dit acheter pour leurs petits-enfants…

« Rrrhrrhrmmm… Reparo ! »

            Bien entendu, il est tellement plus pratique de sortir sa baguette magique après avoir tout cassé que de faire attention (" shbaôônnng-crrrk ")… Et de prétendre en toute mauvaise foi par la suite (" shbaôônnng-crrrk ") que l'on a rien abîmé… Tiens, je lis comme un bruit sur mes pages…

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Un Moldu ! »

            Ça, c'est bien fait.

« Eh ! qu'est-ce-que vous…

« Rhâââ… Oubliettes ! Allez, au dodo !

« Grmmmff…zzzzz… hu ? »

            Alors là je dis : c'est pas du jeu. Voilà qu'un gros Moldu descend l'escalier, le Père-Noël le renvoie directement se recoucher avec un sortilège d'Amnésie… Imaginez comme le pauvre homme aurait été heureux (" J'ai rencontré le Père-Noël ! ") au lieu de ça, il finira bêtement sa nuit dans son lit, mettant en échec une trentaine d'années de tentative d'apercevoir le pompon du Père-Noël… Non, vraiment, la réputation de générosité du vieux barbu est surfaite !

« Bouse de dragon ! Des chiens, maintenant ! Stupéfix ! »

            Et allez… Et un sortilège de Stupéfixion… S'il continue comme ça, il aura des ennuis avec le Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie… La dernière fois, le Ministère lui a envoyé une Beuglante qui a brûlé sa Plume à Papote. C'est pour ça que j'ai "repris du service" comme il dit. Justement, je ne suis pas à son service. Et j'ai le droit de profiter un peu de mes belles feuilles !

            Malheureusement, ma fonction consiste aussi à commenter les bêtises de cet énergumène, et je me dois d'expliquer qu'il est en train de pester contre sa hotte – elle prend de l'âge, elle aussi – qui vient de lui lâcher sur les pieds, dans l'ordre : quelques Scrutoscopes (sifflent à proximité de personnes peu recommandables), un balais volant pour enfant (s'élève à seulement vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol), un Rapeltout (la fumée devient rouge quand on a oublié quelque chose la Mère-Noël lui en a offert un qui a finit par devenir assorti à son costume), une paire de chaussettes hurlantes (crient quand elles deviennent trop odorantes) et même une bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky, l'alcool préféré des sorciers – vide. Le temps de ranger tout ça avec un sortilège de Réduction, d'explorer ses poches pour trouver le Parchemin de Noël (une liste des noms moldus à qui distribuer des cadeaux)et de déposer au pied d'un mur les vrais cadeaux moldus, garantis sans magie, ceux-là, et  Monsieur s'est soudain senti las… Pouvant difficilement faire apparaître quelques victuailles et boissons sans s'attirer vraiment quelques ennuis, et il s'est mis en quête de provisions. Ayant trouvé un placard rempli de divers alcools, il a décidé devant l'embarras du choix de goûter "un peu de tout".

            Qui n'a jamais vu le Père Noël plus qu'éméché tituber dans une maison moldue en quête d'un sapin à embrasser n'a rien vu… Je vous souhaite donc de ne rien voir.

Petit-Papa-Noël a donc fureté un peu partout, où il a fini par dénicher un spécimen plutôt chétif (" beuh… c'est hic ! mieux que rien ") du genre, au pied duquel il a déposé les derniers cadeaux qui lui restaient (heureusement qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur son sac de Pétards Mouillés du Docteur Flibuste, explosion garantie sans chaleur mais avec beaucoup d'étincelles). Il s'apprêtait à ensorceler le sapin afin qu'il se jette sur la première personne qui passe, quand un hibou-postal lui a apporté à tire-d'aile une missive plutôt acerbe de la Mère-Noël, où il était question qu'elle retourne chez sa mère (la Grand-Mère-Noël) si il continuait à faire autant de bêtises pendant ses tournées (de cadeaux) qu'il avait intérêt à déstupéfixer les chiens en vitesse et à transplaner au plus vite, le traîneau étant au garage après son dernier accident en date et la voiture confisquée par le Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu.

            C'est donc un Père-Noël plus que ronchon qui quitta ce soir-là la maison des Moldus M*********… Et je peux répondre sincèrement aux lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo qui ont dernièrement posé la question à son épouse : non, le Père-Noël n'est pas un cadeau.

 ----- Fin -----


End file.
